


带卡(pwp短)逻辑死

by izunana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izunana/pseuds/izunana
Summary: 只是一篇肉，逻辑死可能会有后续





	带卡(pwp短)逻辑死

卡卡西已经记不清自己被带土困在这里多久了，手腕被绑在床沿，缠得又重又紧。不畅的血液凝结在皮下表层，泛起一道道淤青。还是一如往常，带土在扭曲的空间中出现并渐渐走近，停在枕边，他微微扬起头，熟悉的模样映入眼中。  
手上的禁锢被解开，男人的身上还带着从外边来的寒气，他被冻得瑟缩了下，就听见带土在耳边低笑了一声，冰凉的手指钻进他的衣服里，揉捻着胸前小小的乳尖。“今天有想我麽？”  
他微弱地点了下头，下一秒，就被压倒在床上狂乱地吻着，带土动作粗鲁地剥开他的衣服，露出过分苍白的躯体。不老实的手已经沿着他的大腿根处摸上疲软的阴茎，缓慢地套弄着。快感慢慢升腾起来，欲火让两人的身体燃起高温，脱掉底裤，胯下的硬物已经挺立，勃发着滚烫的热欲。  
“啊……”腿间被轻轻地摩擦着，他的呼吸不由得变得紧促，带土用手把他的腿掰开，让两人的阴茎贴得更紧，滑腻的液体顺着顶端冒了出来，发出淫靡的声音。今天带土似乎心情不差，前戏做的很足，并没有像平时一样，直接粗暴的进入。  
沾着润滑的手顺势插入后面的甬道。异物侵入的感觉无论经历多少次都难以忍受，他无力地挣了几下，额头冒出虚汗。修长的手指慢慢地推了进去，男人一边开拓着那处的隐秘，一边埋在他胸口并不停往下亲吻着，“不要……好难受……”他终于忍不住开始求饶，好看的脸上满是哀求，显得分外可怜。  
带土放缓了手上的动作，拉开了他的面罩，抚过了他嘴角的痣，吻了上了去，“听话，很快就好了。”他的双腿分得更开，紧绷的臀肉被轻轻地揉捏着，渐渐放松下来，男人抽出手指，用自己的阴茎磨蹭着早已变得湿软的地方。  
本来没有任何动作的卡卡西突然挣扎起来，这种日子他受够了！在任务中遇到了已经不可能再出现的带土，本该是一起回去却被监禁，还被封印了查克拉，再后来又发生了令人难以启齿的事，“又不听话了。”带土按住身下不断挣扎的躯体，掐在他脖颈上的手越收越紧，灭顶的窒息感涌了上来“这是你欠我的，不，应该是她的！”说完这句话卡卡西立刻平静了下来，是的，他没有保护好她，这是带土最后的请求，他答应了却并没有做到。  
带土把他摆成跨坐在自己身上的姿势，掰开两片臀瓣对准自己的阴茎。“自己动。”男人这么命令着，高耸的阳具已经捅了进去。“嘶....好疼……”他伏在带土身上，双手撑着男人结实的胸膛，男人箍住他的腰，一进一出地干他。  
后穴火辣辣地痛，又酸又胀，随着抽插的动作发出淫靡的响声，带土用手将他的臀瓣掰得更开，把自己的性器送到最深处，每一下都捅到最深的地方，紧热的肠壁被一点点地拓展，他的好友舔着他的耳垂，湿热的吻一路蔓延至后颈，留下细密的痕迹。  
这亲密的举动更令他觉得羞耻，默默地闭上眼。“以前你带着面罩没注意，现在看来你长得真漂亮。”带土淡淡地陈述着。  
卡卡西呜咽着摇了摇头。“不要....再说.....了……啊.....”男人一挺身，泄在他的体内，白色的液体从股沟流了出来。带土吮着他的后颈，“卡卡西，乖乖听话，不要想着回去我不会再伤害你，还会给你创造一个完美的世界，所有人都存在的世界。”  
卡卡西颓然地放松身体，示弱道：“好，但是可以把这些解开吗？”带土解开他的手枷，凑过去亲他左眼的伤疤，温柔的好像和之前不是同一个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 我搞出了啥垃圾东西，逻辑死，照卡老师最后肯定是跑路了，可能会有后续


End file.
